Toxic Love
by Emison123
Summary: What happens when the criminal falls in love with the victim? Warning: This story will contain mature themes and inappropriate language. Emison Story. Not mention of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pretty Little Liars or its characters.**

 **A/N: As it says on the description, this story will be very intense so I'm warning you.**

 **POV is Emily's (If I change it I will let you know) and she will tell the story in a flashback form.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _I was a shy little girl, nothing like what I'm now. I remember being the girl that sat on the back of the classroom, the one that never attended any school events or didn't go out and played outside with other kids, the one that would run down the halls and spent lunch time at the library drawing superheroes. I was the one that everyone laughed at. The weird one, the quiet one, the 'what a freak'._

 _This continued all my high school years. I was always sitting alone, hearing how everyone gossiped about others. Everyone noticed that I didn't say much, but not that I listened a lot. You learn so much by being the quiet one. Girls saw me in the restroom and still talked crap about others, they knew I wouldn't say a word, but don't they say that the quiet people have the loudest minds? They also say that they can be the most dangerous._

 _My name is Emily Fields. I have lived in a little town named Rosewood. My father Wayne Fields was a Lieutenant colonel. My mother Pam Fields worked at an office on the Police Department. Since I was a little girl my dad showed me to swim. He also taught me how to shot small guns and a little bit of boxing. He said that I had to learn how to defend myself when he was gone. I learned on how to have fun by myself, I was happy being alone, the only people I needed by my side were my parents. Unfortunately, one day, right outside of Rosewood a drunk driver crashed my parents and me, and they died. It happened when we were driving to visit my grandma._

 _Since that day, my life changed. I'm 22 years old now. I live in the same house, with the money they gave me for the death of my parents I bought a car. You can see me as a normal girl, but I'm not. My friends are the type of friend that your parents will describe as 'bad influence'. We smoke, drink, sell drugs, steal and assault. Sometimes we kidnap people (but we never hurt them) we do it only to get their parent's money. We throw a lot of parties and we go to a lot too. I always end up hooking up with random girls (yes I'm a lesbian). In addition, I work at a car shop, the most famous here in Rosewood, the place where everything happens._

 _Since my first day on 'the business' they paid me a good amount of money. I used to have money all the time, my own car and my own house, I didn't have to borrow anything from any one; but now, I'm here… in a prison locked in a fucking cell with nothing but my own thoughts. Want to know how I ended up here? I feel in love with the victim._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Flashback (Emily POV)**

It was a hot Saturday morning. I woke up because my arm was hurting, I turned my head to look and of course it was a random girl next to me, she had her head on my arm and I moved it slightly. I looked at the time in my phone, sat up and went to the restroom. My head was hurting and I felt like the world was spinning. I threw up, as expected. I had a terrible hangover, but I knew it was coming. I washed my mouth and my face, remembering the party form yesterday _Damn it was amazing_.

"Emily?" I heard a sleepy voice and walked out of the restroom.

"Hey…umh?" _Shit what's her name?_ I thought

"Paige" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, Paige… I have to go to work so…"

"You want me to leave, I know" she interrupted standing up and getting her clothes from the floor.

I looked for clothes in my drawers, and then I saw her walking out of the room. _I'm glad she knew it was only a one-time thing_ I thought. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen to grab some food. I got in my car and drove to the car shop.

"What up fam!" I said when I walked through the doors.

"Hey" said Toby smiling, he was eating his breakfast.

"I want you guys to get started on Veronica Hastings car as soon as possible, she said she was gonna pick it up today" said Noel approaching us. Veronica is a very well-known woman, she is running for State Senator.

I nodded and walked towards the car and started working on it. Minutes later Toby came and helped me. When finished, we waited for the owner of the car to come and pick it up. After a while two girls entered to the shop. They looked my age, but I didn't recognized them, at first.

"Good afternoon, can we help you ladies?" said Toby cleaning his hands with a cloth.

"We are here to pick my mom's car, Veronica Hastings" said the tall brunette. Her name was Spencer Hastings, she was Veronica's daughter, everyone knew about her.

"This way please" said Toby leading her to the office so she should sign some papers.

The tall brunette followed Toby and the other girl just stood there waiting for her. Her name was Alison Dilaurentis, the second more rich girl in town; her family owned a modeling Company. She was looking down at her phone so I decided to leave her there. I was gonna walk away but she called.

"Excuse me" she said.

"Yes?" I replied tuning around to face her.

"Do you think you can check my car, it's making this weird noise and I don't know what it is" she said looking at her car.

"Sure" I said walking towards the car and she followed me. I opened the car hood and looked for any problems. "It looks like the heat broke down the oil. The oil looks gummy, so it's not lubricating the engine properly" I said and she looked at me confused with her mouth slightly open. "Sorry. Everything is perfect, the car only needs an oil change" I replied and chuckled a little.

"Oh okay" she said with a laugh "How long would it take you to change it?" she asked.

"About 30 minutes" I replied closing the hood and leaning against her car.

"So, can I leave it here and come later?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm just gonna need your name and a deposit" I replied.

"Sound good" she said with a smile.

"Umh, come with me" I said and walked towards the office. "So… do you have an ID?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said looking in her wallet "here" she handed me her ID.

I wrote her name and her address.

"Here you go" I said handing her ID. "Sign here please. Oh, by the way, I'm gonna need your phone number in case I found a problem or finish it earlier" I said giving her the paper so she could write her phone number.

"How much?" she asked giving me the paper back. I told her the amount and she gave it to me.

"Ready?" said her friend approaching us.

"Yes. Thank you so much... uhm?" she said extending her hand.

"Emily…Emily Fields" I said, we shook hands and she left.

"Was that the one and only Alison Dilaurentis?" said Noel entering the shop.

"Yeah"said Toby.

"And her friend was Spencer Hasting right?" he replied looking at both of us.

"Yes" I said confused.

"How much do you think their rich parents would pay for them? He said with a grin.

I looked at Toby and he was smiling too.

"I think we just found our next 'baits' " Noel said crossing his arms.

I looked at him with wide eyes. _I know were this is going!_ I thought

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: So... what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I don't update this story a lot but it's hard!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **No one's POV**

Emily was inside of the office along with Noel and Toby.

"I think this is a bad idea" said Emily crossing her arms.

"Come on Emily, we have done this before" said Noel a little disappointed.

"Yeah but this time is not gonna be easy" she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Emily is right. Their families are very powerful, they will look for them everywhere…" said Toby sitting on the big couch.

"That's why we will have them in Philly. My friend found a house, it's inside the forest. It has been abandoned for years" said Noel with a grin, as if everything was solved.

"Fine, but how are we gonna…" Emily was about to say but there was a knock on the door "I'll go"

Emily opened the door only to meet a pair of blue eyes.

"Hi umh… Emily? I was wondering if my car's ready?" asked Alison moving to the side to let Emily pass by. Fortunately you couldn't hear anything from outside the office.

"Yeah, come with me" said Emily leading Alison to the car.

"Thank you so much, here" said Alison handing Emily the rest of the money "and there is a tip for you too" she said smiling.

"No problem and thank you" said Emily opening the door for Alison.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to check the oil more often" said Alison and they both laughed, then she drove off.

Later, Toby and Noel walked to Emily.

"I can smell her richness" said Noel smiling.

"Yeah" said Toby looking at the car that they were repairing.

"I need you guys to go and get our money from Glen, he texted me saying that he is gonna be at "Platinum" tonight, I'm going to go talk to some other clients " said Noel.

"The nightclub? That means I'm gonna have to wear something fancy" said Toby with a chuckle.

"Is he the guy that bought the pills? How much is it?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. About $300" said Noel.

"Ok" said Emily and with that everyone returned to work.

 **Alison POV**

I arrived at my house and walked through the front doors.

"Alison? Where were you?" asked my dad a little angry.

"I went to pick up my car from the mechanic" I snapped back.

"Just making sure. By the way I'm …" he said.

"Leaving?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, I have to go to New York and meet with some clients" he said putting on his tie.

"Is that how you call your whores now?" I said walking up the stairs.

"Alison!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, I know you're gonna go see Kendra, that bitch is a fucking gold digger" I said standing on the top of the stairs.

"Language Alison! And she is not a gold digger" he said looking at me.

"Oh please, she's like twenty years younger than you!" I said and turned around.

"Yeah I don't care what you say. You better behave and don't get in trouble. You're not allowed to go out without a body guard, if you go out by yourself and something happens it's gonna be your fault, you heard me!?" He yelled and left.

I grabbed my phone and texted Spencer.

A: You down to go out tonight? 3

S: I can't, we have dinner with my dad's friends. :(

A: Ok:( can I count on you if I get a terrible hangover?

S: Sure. ;)

A: Thank you ;)

I took a shower and looked through my closet. After about an hour I was ready. I walked down the stairs and pretended I was talking with Spencer on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there in five, Ok, bye" I said and ended the call. "I'm going to Spencer's house, I'm going to have dinner with her parents since my dad is not home, you don't have to worry about me Marcus, instead you should go out and have fun. You deserve it" I said handing him some money and he just nodded.

"If you need anything just call me, ok?" He said and I nodded.

I grabbed my wallet, got in my car and drove off.

I drove around the streets, looking outside my window to see if there was a place that would catch my attention. I wondered if I should have called anyone instead of coming by myself, but I remembered I had no one to call. It has always been this way since my mom died. My brother left when he was 18, only God knows where he is and my dad…well he is always on "business trips".

I stopped as a neon sign caught my attention "Platinum" it said on top of the double doors of the big building. I got out and gave my keys to the guy from the valet parking.

"ID?" said the big guard. I gave him my ID and he just nodded for me to come in.

 **Emily POV**

We have been drinking and talking with Glen and some other guys for about an hour or so.

"This shit that you guys gave me it's amazing!" said Glen putting a pill in his mouth and taking a big gulp from his whiskey.

"It sure is" said Toby looking at me.

"Here you go guys, your money" said Glen handing us the money.

"Thank you" I said and stood up "I think we should go, it's a little late"

"I'll contact Noel if I run out of this magic candy" said Glen laughing.

We walked to the front of the nightclub but something, or should I say someone caught my attention.

"Is that…?" Toby asked.

"Yes" I said interrupting. Alison was in the middle of about five guys, they were touching her and giving her drink after drink, she was fucking wasted.

"This is our chance Emily" He said almost in a whisper, I could tell that he was a little nervous.

"I'm not sure if I want to do this" I said still looking at Alison.

"Come one, let's just do it one last time and I swear we won't do this never again, I don't think we will need to, one of them two is enough" he said looking at me and I knew that he meant we'll never kidnap or steal or sell drugs anymore because the money they will pay for her was gonna be enough for us to finally leave this town.

"Just one last time" I said and walked towards Alison "go get the car" I said to Toby and he just nodded.

"Party is over" I said pushing the guys out of the way "Alison, come with me" I grabbed her arm

"Who the fuck are you?" said one of the guys.

"Emilyyyyy" yelled Alison and hugged me.

"Hey Alison, let's go" I said hugging her awkwardly.

"But I'm having fun!" she said almost falling.

"Yeah, but we can have more fun somewhere else" I said looking at her eyes. Not only was she drunk, she was fucking drugged too!

"Just leave her alone" said a guy grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me" I said turning around and pushing the guy.

"Oh come on, I can tell you want to be touched a lot tonight" he said slapping my ass once I turned around.

I turned around and punched him right on his face and he stumbled back.

"Fucking bitch!" he groaned grabbing his nose.

I pulled Alison outside with me. We hardly walked towards Toby's car, Alison was dancing and singing all the time. Finally I managed to get her on the back seat. She leaned on my shoulder and instantly fell asleep.

"Let's go" I said once we were in the car and drove off.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please leave your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologize if I have grammar errors, English is not my first language so...**

 **Hope you guys are liking this story and sorry if I dont update a lot but it's hard to think of ideas.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

"Noel, we have her" I said on the phone while Toby was driving.

"Who?" he asks.

"Alison" I said looking at her, she's was still sleeping on the back of the car.

"What? How?" said Noel yelling.

"I'll tell you later. Now send me the address so we can take her to Philly. You said the house was ready right?" I asked.

"Yeah…Omg! I can't believe it, I'll text you the address right now" He said and hung up.

After a while we got to the house. It was a big old house. We entered and there were two tall guys waiting for us.

"Follow me" said the dark haired guy. Toby carried Alison and we entered a small room, then she placed her on the bed.

"Mmmm…. I want to party" mumbled Alison curling on the bed.

"Shhh, just sleep" I said covering her with the white sheets.

One of the guys tried to handcuff Alison but I stopped him.

"No" I said "Come and tie her early in the morning, before she wakes up" I said and he gave me and Toby a set of keys. We walked to the hallway and they closed the door.

"This keys are for the handcuffs and the door. There are rooms for you guys too, Noel gave us orders to protect the house and to look who enters or leaves. There is more people coming tomorrow morning. You guys can use this phones, no one can track them, not even the FBI" the same guy said smirking "I'm Caleb by the way" he shook our hands.

"Good" I replied and took the cell phone shaking his hand.

"I'm Toby and this is Emily" said Toby pointing at us.

"He also told us to follow your guy's orders" said another tall guy "My name is Lorenzo"

 **Alison POV**

My eyes slowly started to open. I don't remember much from last night. My head was pounding and my lips were dry. I figured that I must have been drinking heavily last night. At least there was not windows, meaning that light will not bother me… I closed my eyes.

'Wait, no windows?' my eyes shoot open "Where the heck am I?" I tried to sit up but my hands and feet were tied to the bed by handcuffs. I started thinking about yesterday, the only thing I remembered was getting wasted, but how did I ended up here?

"Go check her" I heard a voice from outside the door.

"No, you go and take this" said another voice.

I heard the doorknob start to turn and I felt my heart drop, not knowing what to expect. The door opened slowly and reveled tall girl.

"Emily?" I said in a whisper.

She walked to the small table beside my bed and placed a tray.

"What am I doing here Emily?" I yell "Get me out of here now!"

"Shhh, no need to yell, no one can hear you" said a tall guy walking in. I recognized him from the car shop where I took my car.

"What do you want from me?" I said looking as he approached my bed.

"We just want your father's money" he said and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He then looked at me and stated touching my leg slowly going up "but… we can have a little fun with you"

"Noel stop" said Emily removing his hand from my leg.

"Oh come on Emily" he said and leaned close to my face "she's too pretty to not be…"

"I said stop Noel!" said Emily louder making him move back.

"You're not fun" he said and gave me a smirk "Make sure she eats" he stood up and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"I need the money" she replied coldly tuning around to grab the tray.

"Please let me go" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I can't do that" she said placing the tray on the bed.

"Please let me go…what is wrong with you! Are you fucking crazy, why are you doing this?" I yelled at her.

"Shut up" she yelled back "or I'm gonna have to hurt you" my eyes widened, feeling more tears rolling down. _I was scared._

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a long breath.

"I'm sorry… just, don't make this more complicated" she said "I won't hurt you and I won't let anything happen to you, now I'll let your hands free but you have to promise me that you will eat. If you try something else I'm gonna have to tie you again" she stood up and pulled out a small key.

"I promise" I said and she took the handcuffs off me.

She walked back guards and seated on a white chair, staring at me.

"I'll convince Noel to talk to your dad as soon as possible so you can get out of here… and so I can get the fuck out of here too. Look I can leave your hands free but if you try anything…" she said still looking at me.

"I won't" I interrupted "Are you sure you won't let anything happen to me?" I asked almost in a whisper. She nodded.

"Promise?" I said with a small smile, feeling tears forming on my eyes.

"I promise" she said and walked out the door.

I started eating what she brought me. Suddenly I heard her yelling.

"Call him now Noel!" she said.

"What's the rush?" he said laughing "I think we should have fun with her"

"We have never touched them and we'll never do" she sounded furious. _Touched them? So there have been more?_

"Emily is right" said a different voice.

"Just call him already, please" said Emily.

"Okay I will" said Noel.

 _"Hello Mr. Dilaurentis!"_ said Noel but his voice sounded different so I guess he was faking it.

 _"This is someone that you really don't want to mess with. I have your precious little daughter with me. Now listen, I will return her to you if you give me something in return"_ There was silence meaning that my dad was speaking.

 _"Wait a second then"_ he walked to my room along with Emily and another boy, who I recognized as the one who repaired Mrs. Hastings' car.

 _"Say hi to dad and don't try anything else, you don't know what I'm capable of"_ said Noel. Toby held the phone near my mouth, it was on speaker.

" _Alison?_ " my dad asked.

" _Dad, please help me. Give this people what they want!_ " I cried.

" _Who are this people?_ " asked my dad and Noel took the phone from Toby.

" _Nice try asshole. Now you believe me? Look, I don't think you'll be that stupid to call the cops because if you do... your daughter dies_ " he said and walked out.

I cried and Emily just watched me.

"Get me the fuck out of here! Fucking idiots, you are gonna pay for this. This is so fucking sick!" I started screaming.

"Stop yelling! Emily bring the shot" said Toby pushing me down on the bed. Emily came and inserted the needle on my arm. Then everything went blurry.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: This story probably sucks but I don't give a fuck.**

 **Please leave your reviews and give me ideas of what should happen...**

 **Btw let me tell you that I have three girl crushes in my school and the three of them decided to dress so fucking hot today. It was killing me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for your reviews. Please give me some ideas, tell me what you want to happen;)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Emily POV**

Toby convinced me to spend the night in my house in Rosewood, we have been staying in Philly for a week. I wanted to stay there because I didn't want to let Alison alone. Noel said that we needed to go to the car shop so no one would think that we have something to do with the disappearance of Alison Dilaurentis.

"She has been in the news since last week" said Noel while counting some money.

"The police has been searching every house in Rosewood" said Toby while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We have to get the money as quick as possible" I said crossing my arms.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I opened it and there were two police officers.

"Officers, how may I help you?" I said turning to look at both Noel and Toby who stood up surprised.

"Good morning ma'am. We are looking for a girl, her name is Alison Dilaurentis, have you seen her?" asked one of the officers handing me a picture.

"We saw her about two weeks ago, she came with another girl to pick up a car" interrupted Noel.

"If we can do something to help we'll be here" added Toby with a smile.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her since then but we'll tell you if we see anything suspicious" I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Please do" said the other officer.

"Let me walk you guys to the door" said Noel.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Toby when he saw me walking around the office.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said sitting on the big couch "I hope this ends up quick" I covered my face with my hands.

"It's going to be alright Emily, we'll finally be able to leave" He said sitting next to me.

"I'm going to Philly, to check up on Alison" I said standing up.

"Okay, but don't get to comfortable with her. Remember she is our victim" he said with a weak smile and I nodded.

I walked through the back door of the car shop were our cars were and got in my car. I went to my house and grabbed some clothes and other things. When I was leaving the house my phone ringed.

 _Toby: I told Noel that you are heading to Philly. He said to be careful. We'll be there as soon as we close the shop;)_

 _Emily: Okay, take care you too:)_

I grabbed my keys and drove to Philly. When I arrived I was greeted by Caleb. There were about ten men guarding the house when I walked through the front yard.

"Emily, didn't know you were coming" he said shaking my hand.

"Yeah I wanted to check on her" I said walking to the house.

I passed the kitchen and saw something that caught my attention, it was a girl.

"You must be Emily" she said when I entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you are?" I said with a small frown.

"My name is Cece, I'm here to help take care of Alison, Noel's orders" she said smiling.

"Thank you, I guess…. Has she eaten anything?" I asked.

"I was on my way to take her some food" she said grabbing the tray.

"I'll take it" I said placing the bag of clothes on my arm and grabbing the tray.

I opened the door of Alison's room and walked in, she was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Hey" I said and placed the tray next to her "I brought you food"

"Thank you" she said coldly sitting up straight.

"You okay?" I asked sitting on the chair.

"No I'm not" she said drinking her orange juice.

"And why not?" I frowned even more.

"I'm fucking kidnapped Emily, were you expecting me to be happy?" she said annoyed.

"Sorry" I said looking down at my hands.

There was a long silence, she was eating and I just stared at her. _I haven't even noticed how pretty she was. Her body was amazing, her curves and those legs… wait I shouldn't be checking her out, she's my victim!_

"What?" she asked when she saw me staring at her.

"Umh, nothing. Do you want a shower?" I asked grabbing the bag from the floor.

"A shower sounds good" she said.

"Okay, look over there" I said and pointed to one of the walls "You probably didn't noticed, but there is a door that it blends with the wall. There is the restroom, but you can't escape from there"

"Yes I noticed when I tried to find a place to pee" she said rolling her eyes.

"And why didn't you showered then?" I said looking at her.

"There's not even shampoo or soap or a towel" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh right" I said opening the bag "Here" I handed her a shampoo bottle, conditioner, a soap and a towel "I'll put more things that you may need there, I also brought you some clothes"

"Weird" she said in a whisper, but I heard her.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"I'm your victim and for sure you're not treating me like one" she said.

"Oh so you want me to be mean to you? Because I can leave you alone with all this guards…." I said.

"No, don't. I prefer you to be her with me. You know, you look like a kind person" she interrupted "I don't get why you are doing this"

"Look, there is another girl that will take care of you and feed you" I said ignoring her comment.

She nods and heads to the restroom. I walk to the kitchen and sit on the table, my hands in my head.

"You okay?" said Cece placing a hand in my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said and let out a long sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"Sure about that?" she said sitting next to me "You don't look like a bad person, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I said turning to look at her.

"I need the money" she said and I laughed.

"Me too" I said and started to play with my fingers.

"Do you know her?" she asks.

"I just know her family has a lot of money, why?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You look like you care for her" she said and I looked at her.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, I want to return her to her parent and leave this place, and nothing bad has to happen" I said leaning back in the chair.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Noel entering the kitchen.

"Hi Noel" said Cece.

"Hey Ce, this is Toby" said Noel.

"Nice to meet you" said Toby with a smile.

"And I see you have meet Emily. So how is our little princess?" said Noel walking to Alison's room and I followed him.

Noel opened the door, and when we entered we saw Alison's back. She was only in her underware trying to put her shirt on.

"Damn" said Noel and Alison turned her head and tried to put on her shirt as fast as she could.

"What's the rush?" said Noel walking towards her and grabbing the shirt before she putted on.

I watched as he placed a hand on her stomach form behind and kissed her shoulder.

"What the fuck!" said Alison moving away from him and he just laughed.

"Noel stop it!" I said with a frown, my hands closed in a fist making my knuckles white.

"Chill Emily" he said and grabbed Alison's hips, pulling her towards him.

"Get off me" she said fighting him, but his grip was to thigh.

"Come on. One week here? You must be horny" he said laughing.

"Stop it"! I walked behind him and pulled him off her, I turned around and pushed him on his chest making him fall on the floor.

"Don't be a fucking party-popper Emily, I know you want her too!" he yelled standing up.

"What's going on here?" entered Toby along with Cece and Lorenzo.

"Nothing" said Noel pissed and walked out the room followed by Toby.

"Let me help you change" said Cece walking to Alison.

Lorenzo stood by the door, watching Alison as she changed. Alison cleared her throat looking at the door making me turn to look too.

"Don't you have work to do?" I said annoyed.

Lorenzo frowned and walked out the room. I walked to the door and closed it.

"Don't worry, I know she'll take care of you" I heard Cece whisper to her and she left the room.

I looked at Alison for a second and turned to walk out the room but she called…

"Emily?" she said and I turned around to face her. She walked towards me, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

As soon as she touched me I felt my body burning. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her as tight as I could. Our bodies fit perfectly together. I smelled her scent, she smelled like vanilla. Her soft hair tickling my face. She was quietly sobbing against my neck. I closed my eyes just enjoying the moment.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you" I whispered in her ear.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with a long chapter for my babies;) Sorry for grammar errors.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

It has been a week since the incident with Noel. He apologized to me and Toby. I have been staying at the house on Philly just to make sure Alison is safe. I woke up after hearing someone laughing.

I walked out of my room and saw that Alison's door was slightly open. I entered and closed the door quietly.

"Shut up, that's not true. She's just being... nice" I heard Alison's voice.

"Come on Alison, don't tell me you can't see it" said Cece giggling.

"What are you guys doing?" I said and they turned their heads to look at me.

"Nothing" said Alison.

"Girl talk" replied Cece with a smirk.

"Uhm, I'm a girl too..." I said.

"Yeah, of course... it's just..." started Alison.

"You working today?" interrupted Cece, changing the subject.

"No, Noel said that the shop will be closed today so we can talk to Mr. Dilaurentis..." I said scratching my neck "I should go now"

I walked out of the room and went outside.

"Good morning Emily" greeted Caleb.

"Good morning. I'm heading to my apartment, if someone comes please call me" I said and he nodded. I drove away, got to my place, took a shower and went to eat breakfast at Toby's house. An hour later Caleb called me saying that Noel arrived at Philly so we headed there.

"We need to talk to Mr. Dilaurentis now" I told Noel.

"Yeah let's do it right now" he said while dealing his number.

 _"Hello" Mr. Dilaurentis answered._

 _"Looks like you're not that worried for you daughter. How long has it been since she has been missing? We want our money now!"_ said Noel.

 _"I just need more time, please lets arrange something else. My company has been going through a lot and..."_

 _"Cut the crap Dilaurentis, we all know that you are the richest man in town. I want my money by the end of the week you son of a bitch! If not, your daughter dies"_ said Noel, ending the call.

Noel stormed out of the room and left the house. Toby and I looked at each other but just stayed quiet.

"It's everything good here?" said Cece as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, has Alison eaten something?" I asked and she smiled.

"I was gonna take her some food do you want..."

"I'll take it" I interrupted and Cece gave me the food tray. I was about to walk out of the kitchen when Toby called.

"Emily" he said and I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"She is our victim, just remember that" he said seriously, but concerned.

"I know" I whispered and turned around walking towards Alison's room.

I knocked on the door before entering the room. Alison was reading a book on her bed.

"Reading a book? nice" I said placing the tray on the table.

She looked up at me and just smiled continuing reading her book.

"I loved her against reason, against promise. against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be" I quoted while taking a seat on the chair.

"You have read Great Expectations?" she asked placing the book on her lap.

"Yeah, it's my favorite book" I said and she smiled.

"Mine too" she said.

"What else do you like to do, other than reading?" I asked pulling my chair closer to her bed.

"I used to play soccer when I was in high school, I like shopping, I like to swim even if I don't know how" she chuckled.

"I know how to swim, I used to swim when I was little" I replied.

"Maybe you can teach me some day" she said quietly.

"Maybe" I said standing up "I better get going, so you can eat"

"Wait... can you read while I eat?" she asked with a small smile.

"Sure" I said taking the book and sitting on the chair.

I started to read as she ate some fruit. We sat there for about an hour, after she finished eating I kept reading. We passed the book back and forth so we could both read, but I liked it more when it was her. Her beautiful voice echoing the room. After a while I ended sitting next to her on the bed.

"The end" she said as she closed the book and turned her head to look at me.

"I can't believe we finished it" I said turning to look at her.

We stayed on a long silence staring at each other once again.

"I'm sorry Alison. I'm sorry for doing this to you" I whispered. My voice was trembling.

"I know you are" she said, starting leaning to me.

I started leaning too. Our faces were close and our lips were almost connected, until I realized what I was doing.

"I have to go" I said backing up and standing up.

"Yeah, you... you should" she said as she realized what we were doing too.

I walked out of the room without looking back at her.

"You're not staying today Emily?" asked Cece as she entered her room.

"No" I said and walked out the door.

I drove to my apartment and closed the door and the windows, turning every single light source off. I needed silence and nothing to focus on.

I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. _Fuck! I almost kissed her_ I though.

"What are you doing to me Alison Dilaurentis" I said leaving out a long breath.

 **Spencer POV**

For the past weeks I have been going to the clubs Alison usually goes to. I asked if she was in their club when she dissapeared, but they all said no. I drove around looking for more club when one big building caught my attention; "Platinum night club".

I walked inside and saw a tall brunette at the bar.

"Hi" I said and she smiled.

"Sorry, the club is closed, we open till 6" she said.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask you if you have seen her" I said showing her a picture of Alison.

"Yes I have seen her. She came here once, I remember her cause she gave me a $100 tip only for complimenting her shoes" she chuckled.

"Do you know how she left or with who?" I asked.

"Two persons picked her up that night" she stated "one was a girl; tall, brunette, quiet thin. The boy was tall, and quiet muscular, his hair was a little long but not to much. I heard her calling him 'Tony'? something like that"

"Toby?" I said to myself

"Yeah, Toby" she said and I thanked her.

I drove to Mr. Dilaurentis house to tell him everything he was out of town and he wasn't coming till tomorrow, so I went to my house.

 **Emily POV**

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emily, get out of you place now the police in on its way, they know!" yelled Toby trough the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked as I stood up packing some things.

"I'm hidden in my friends house, I'll head to Philly as soon as I can" he said and we hung up.

I grabbed some clothes and opened one of my drawers. There it was... the gun my dad gave me when I was 13.

I headed to Philly. I called Noel but he didn't answered any of my calls.

When I got there, the house was empty. All the guards were gone, even Caleb. I walked inside the house as I saw Cece trough the window.

"Cece?" I asked as I entered the kitchen but saw that she was tied on a chair, her mouth was covered with tape.

She mouthed and pointed with her head to Alison's room and I ran.

"Don't do this please" I heard Alison whispering.

"Come on, I just want to have a little fun" said a male's voice.

 **Alison POV (before Emily got to the house)**

I was peacefully sleeping when I heard a lot of noise coming from outside the door. Cece entered the room and started packing my clothes.

"What is going on?" I asked as I stood up.

"The police knows, you have to get out of here before..." she said but stayed quiet.

"Before what?" I asked.

"They kill you" she said and I started grabbing my things.

Suddenly someone opened the door and took Cece with him, closing the door leaving me there. After a while there was silence. I heard steps walking towards my room and someone opened the door.

"Lorenzo what's going on?" I asked him. I knew his name because Cece told me all the guards names.

"The police is looking for you, I have to kill you" he said darkly.

"No, please don't kill me" I yelled backing up as he walked towards me.

"I'm gonna have a little fun first" he said as he grabbed me roughly.

He started kissing me as I tried to get away. He kissed my neck and touched every part of my body. I tried to escape but he was really strong. I cried and yelled but nothing worked. His strong hand held my arms together so I couldn't move. With the other hand he started to unbutton his pants and pulled down his zipper. I saw his big bulge and how his eyes looked at me with desire.

"Please don't do this" I cried.

"Come on, I just want to have a little fun" he said huskily.

 **Emily POV**

I stormed inside the room and turned him around. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him against the wall. _I didn't know I was that strong_

"What do you thing you're doing you mother fucker?" I said

"He wants to kill me" yelled Alison

"They were Noel's orders!" he said and I punched him on the face.

"Emily!" yelled Noel entering the room along with Toby and Cece.

"What the fuck are you thinking Noel!" I said walking towards him.

"We have to kill this bitch before the cops get here!" he said pushing me to walk towards Alison.

"Why did you tied up Cece?" Noel asked Lorenzo

"She was in the way, she wasn't gonna let me kill her" he said.

"I'll go get her" said Toby walking out of the room.

"He was gonna rape me!" yelled Alison and I kicked him in between his legs, leaving him groaning on the floor.

"I'm gonna have to do it myself" said Noel as he took out a small knife form his pocket. He walked towards Alison, he raised his arm but I grabbed it and took the knife again.

"Give it to me!" he said as he tried punching me.

I avoided the punch and stabbed his leg.

"You mother fucker!" he groaned in pain.

"Let's go Alison" I said grabbing her hand and running out the room.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch one this is over!" yelled Noel.

We ran to my car and saw Toby on the way.

"I'm sorry man, I have to keep her safe" I told him and he nodded hugging me.

"Take care Emily" he whispered.

"Get out of here Toby" I said "for good"

He nodded and ran with Cece to his car.

"Get in the car" I said to Alison and she followed.

I drove away as I heard police sirens. I drove around the small streets to not catch the attention of the cops.

"Thank you Emily" said Alison and I looked at her. I nodded and smiled.

"Rest" I told her and she leaned her head on the window falling asleep almost instantly.

I drove for about two hours, looking for a place to spend the night. I looked at the back seat to make sure I still had what I brought with me. Clothes, money, an emergency phone and the gun.

I looked at Alison as she started to mumble in her sleep. The light of the moon illuminated her beautiful face.

 _What are you doing to me Alison Dilaurentis_ I thought once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Did you liked it? Please review! What do you want to happen next, give me ideas:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter! Thank you for reviewing**

 **And that Emison kiss on 7x10 gave me life! Emison is rising bitches and I can't wait for Emily to be like "I'll raise this baby with you" because bitch she's your fucking wifeeeeee!**

 **The sad part is that we'll have to wait till April 2017/3 :'(**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

As I drove around I saw a neon sign "Twin Lakes Motel". I stopped at the parking lot, we were the only car around the area.

"Alison?" I whispered and shook her a little "wake up"

"What's going on?" she answered sleepy.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go look for a room to spend the night, I'll be back" I said and she nodded.

I walked through the font door of the motel and made my way to the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have rooms available?" I asked the old lady behind the counter.

"We have one room ready, if you want to take that" she replied.

"How many beds?" I asked.

"Just one" she said as she handed me the paper to sign.

"You don't have another room, with two beds maybe?" I said before writing my name.

"That's all we have, take it or leave" she said angrily.

"Fine, I'll take it" I said as a handed her some money and she handed me the key.

I walked to the car and Alison rolled down her window.

"It looks that we are gonna have to share a room" I said leaning to look at her through the window.

"I'm fine with it" she replied. I walked to my side of the car and turned the engine off before going back to Alison's side.

"Let's go then" I opened her door.

"Carry me" she said opening her arms.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked giggling.

"Yes" she pouted.

I laughed and as I leaned down to carry her bridal style. I closed the door with my foot and entered our room. I placed her on the bed and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said giggling.

"Yeah" I chuckled.

"This is nice" she stood up and walked around.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Maybe a little" she said as she looked around the room.

"Let's go look for something to eat" I said and she followed me.

We walked to a small living room, as we entered another old lady received us.

"Good night ladies" she said smiling "My name is Mary, are you girls hungry"

"I'm Alison and this is Emily. Yeah, do you have anything we can eat?" asked Alison.

"I do. Why don't you girls take a seat on the table right there and I'll bring you some food" she smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

After a while she came out the kitchen and handed us some delicious food.

"Oh, we have guests?" said an old men entering the room.

"This is my husband Greg" said Mary as she handed him a cup of tea.

"It has been long since someone came to this place" said Greg drinking his tea.

"I wonder why?" I asked and he placed the cup down.

"Since they built more houses on the other side of town no one ever comes over here." said Mary as she took a seat next to Greg.

"This motel has been part of our history. It belonged to my grandfather, then to my father. Now its mine, that's why we don't leave" he said handing the cup to Mary.

"So no one ever comes here anymore you said?" I asked and looked at Alison. They looked at each other before turning to look at us again.

"Look. You girls look like good persons, but usually who ever comes here is..." he stayed quiet for a bit "is on the run. What did you girls do?"

I looked at him as he waited for me to talk.

"I prefer no to talk about it" I said almost in a whisper as I looked down at my feet.

"Did you do something?" asked Mary and I looked up at her. She had a concerned face.

"I...I kidnapped her" I said and looked at Alison who was looking down at her hands.

"I can tell you didn't wanted to do that" she said and placed a hand on my shoulder as she looked right at me "did you?"

"No" I said and looked at Alison who looked at me "that's why I want to take her back, she doesn't deserve this"

"You don't have to worry about anything, you girls are safe here" said Greg.

"Thank you" I said.

"We should get some sleep" said Alison standing up.

"Have a goodnight" said Mary and Greg.

We entered our room and I stood up by the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Alison.

"Yeah, uhm you take the bed, I'll sleep here on the floor'' I said scratching my neck.

"I don't mind sharing a bed" she said with a small smile.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded.

I locked the door and walked to the opposite side of the bed. She laid down and looked up at the ceiling. I did the same after turning the light off. I felt her turning her body towards me.

"Em?" she whispered and I turned my head to look at her "what happens tomorrow?"

I let out a long breath and turned to look at her.

"Tomorrow... I'll try to take you back to Rosewood, so you can go back to your family" I said and she frowned.

"We can't go back and you know it, the police and Noel are looking for us" she said.

"I know, but you need to be safe Alison..."

"What about you?" she interrupted "You have kept me safe all this time Emily and I don't want to leave your side, at least not till I know you'll be safe too"

"I'm dangerous Alison" I whispered. It sounded as something I never really intended to say.

"No, you're not" she said "please Emily, let's wait a few days and wait for everything to calm down" she pleaded

"Fine, but you have to promise me something" I said and she nodded "Once you go back home, I'll disappear... you're not gonna ask me where I am going or anything, I need you out of my life before anything bad happens to you"

I saw a tear roll down her cheek, she wiped it away and nodded.

"If anything bad happens to you I could never forgive myself" I said.

We stayed quiet for a bit, then I broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Alison" I said.

"For what?" she frowned.

"For putting your life in danger" I said and she closed her eyes.

"I forgive you" she opened them and smiled "Thank you for keeping me safe"

"You don't have to thank me" I said as looked at her eyes.

"Ali?" I whispered.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked.

She looked down at my lips and then back at my eyes.

"Only if you promise not to back up this time" she replied, remembering when I backed up when we were reading in her room in Philly.

I smiled and leaned to her as she tilted her head to the side.

I captured her lips in a sweet kiss. My whole body was burning and my heart was racing. I broke the kiss and our eyes meet, she looked at me as asking for more. She wrapped her hand around my neck and connected our lips once again. I placed my hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Our bodies were so close, sending chills down my spine. I licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth, allowing our tongues to fight for dominance. She bit my lower lip and licked it after letting it go. She let out a small moan when I lowered my hand and caressed her thigh.

She pulled me on top of her and I placed myself in between her legs.

"This is wrong" I said and she placed one finger over my lips.

"Don't think about it, please" she said huskily "I want you Emily" she moaned in my ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Please review! please please please so I can keep updating cause I feel like no one likes this story:(**

 **What do you want to happen next?;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before the part you're all waiting for I need you to know what it's going on in Rosewood;)**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Toby POV**

I tried contacting Emily but I couldn't find her. I talked to Noel since he didn't want to kill me, only Emily and Alison.

"I seriously don't know where she's at" I said to Noel.

"That bitch!" yelled Noel "she ruined my plans"

The police has been looking for us. Noel has been looking for Emily and Alison. He doesn't want the money anymore, he just wants to kill them. We have been staying at his parents cabin that was near the forest.

"I know Emily will try to take Alison back to Rosewood" said Noel "that's when we will catch them"

He walked out the door and drove away. I took my phone out of my pocket and tried calling Emily again.

"Has she answered?" asked Cece entering the room.

"No" I said letting out a long breath "Oh shit!"

"What?" asked Cece.

"I have been calling her to her old phone. I totally forgot Caleb gave her a new one"

I pressed the numbers and waited for a response...

 **Emily POV**

"I want you Emily" she moaned seductively.

I looked down at her eyes, they were full of desire. I captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

I started kissing down her jaw and neck. I placed one of my hands on her breast and and started rubbing her nipple. Her breathing was fast as she gasped with pleasure. I lowered my self more and pressed hard against her core making her moan. I grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head, taking off her bra as well. I started kissing down her chest, making my way to her breasts. I sucked and rubbed them, making her moan. I kissed down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her pants.

I looked up at her asking for permission and she nodded.

I unbuttoned her pants and took them off slowly. I stood up and took my shirt and pants off as well. I placed myself between her legs again and leaned down to kiss her. I lowered my hand and touched her center, making her bite my lip. I broke the kiss and looked down at her as I started taking off her panties. She let out a sharp breath as soon as I placed my finger between her legs. Nothing more than our hard breathings were heard.

I looked at her mouth as it turned into an "O" shape when I trusted two fingers inside of her. She moaned my name as I pumped my fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Fuck" Her eyes were shut tight.

I lowered myself as I pushed harder into her. She moaned loudly, biting my shoulder slightly.

"Shit" Her nails dug on my back making me gasp. I started kissing her neck and her breast as she moaned and moaned.

"Emily" she moaned loudly as she reached her climax. I liked the noises she made when I touched her. My name had never sounded so sweet until she moaned it.

I pulled my fingers out and started brushing her hair as she slowly opened her eyes. I kissed her lips and rolled next to her looking up at the ceiling. She reached down too grab her shirt and her underware. She placer her head on my chest and hugged me. I kissed her head.

"Goodnight Alison" I whispered.

"Goodnight Emily" she answered as she started falling asleep.

I didn't know what we were, but at the same time I liked it. I liked being with her.

I heard an annoying _'buzz'._ I looked at Alison who was peacefully sleeping and stood up. I grabbed my pants and searched inside my pockets. I grabbed my phone and saw the name across the screen.

"Hey" I answered.

"Emily, we need to talk" said Toby.

"How have you been man? Where are you?" I asked putting my shirt and pants on, walking outside to not wake up Alison.

"That doesn't matter right now, Noel knows you'll try to take Alison back to Rosewood" he said "Look, Mr. Dilaurentis gave orders to the officers. If they find you they'll kill you, and Noel will kill Alison"

"Thank you for letting me know. Talk to you later, take care; bye" I ended the call and took a seat on the wooden bench that was outside the room. After thinking for a while I entered the room and looked at Alison.

She was laying sideways, wearing only her shirt and her panties. Her long legs stretched on the bed and her hands holding her head. Her long blonde hair was spread on the pillow and the moonlight illuminated her beautiful face. I laid on the bed and pulled her closer to me by the waist. I hugged her and we cuddled together as I fell in to a peaceful sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: This is a short chapter, I know:( but you liked it didn't you;) LEAVE YOUR REVIEW PLEASE SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating. I've been busy because I work now:)**

 **Hopefully we'll get Emison on 7b, I'm so exited for this last season!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

I woke up, feeling emptiness beside me. I turned to look at Ali's side and she wasn't there.

I stood up from the bed in a quick single motion and ran to the front door. I was about to open it when I heard a click behind me. The bathroom door opened and Alison walked out.

"Where are you going?" She asked confused while drying her hair with a towel.

"Nowhere" I said and chuckled "I thought you left"

"Don't worry, I won't leave" she said as she looked at herself on the mirror. I watched her from the door. The way she fixed her hair and how small water drops traveled down her neck. I bit my lip. I looked up and down her body, she was beautiful.

"Stop looking at me like that" she said, looking at my reflection on the mirror.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The way you look at girls so they would fall right for you" she smirked.

I chuckled.

"But you're not like the other girls. I doubt I may cause an effect on you, right?" I grinned.

"You're right" she smiled devilishly.

"but... I can prove you otherwise" I said, slowly walking towards her.

"Can you?" She turned around to face me "how?" She challenged with her gaze.

"I just have to look at you..." I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I know...you want... to kiss me" I whispered against her lips.

She looked down at my lips and leaned closer, our lips almost touched but I took a step back.

"Told you" I smirked.

She frowned and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, kissing me hard.

"Wow, you really wanted to kiss me" I joked when she stepped back and she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't?" she bit her lip.

I smiled and pulled her closer connecting our lips again. We broke the kiss and smiled.

"Let's go" I said as I walked towards the door.

"Where?" She asked confused.

"I'll teach you how to swim" I smiled.

"I just showered" she crossed her arms.

"You can shower again!" I pulled her hand "come on"

We walked out our room and headed to the big lake on the back of the motel.

I took my shirt off and my pants. I made my way to the cold water and turned to Alison.

"Are you gonna join me?" I asked.

She smiled and strarted taking her clothes off. I watched as she slowly made her way towards me.

"Its cold" she shivered.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I swam towards her.

I taught her basic movements so she could learn how to float and swim faster.

"That was nice" she said as we both enjoyed the water.

"Yeah" I said and she swam towards me.

"Em?" she said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I have to tell you something really important" she breathed.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

She took a deep breath.

"This is harder than I thought" she laughed nervously.

"Just say it Ali" I said smiling.

"Before you, my life was boring, empty and without any purpose. Then you came, with your mysterious personality and your charms. You were friendly and made me feel protected, like someone finally cared about me. I wanted you to check on me every day just so I could see your face. Now my world its upside down..." she closed her eyes and when she opened them there were tears rolling down her cheek "... because I fell in love with you, Emily."

I looked at her surprised, not able to talk. My mouth open and my eyes widened.

"Remember when CeCe and I were talking?" She said "you walked into the room and we remained silent?

I nodded.

"She told me that she felt that you were attracted to me, that she saw the way you protected me and looked at me, that you treated me too good. I said you were just being nice. That nothing would happen because I was... your victim" she closed her eyes and opened them to look straight at mines "I just want to know if she was right ... Do you feel or felt something for me?"

I pulled her closer by the waist. Her legs around my hips and my hands holding her thighs.

"I'm madly in love with you, Alison" I said and she smiled.

We connected our lips in a slow kiss. I felt her smile and I broke the kiss..

"We need to talk about something, let's go inside" I said and she looked at me worried.

When we walked inside the motel, Mary received us with some delicious breakfast and we decided to enjoy a good meal before talking.

After eating we headed to our room and showered. We where getting ready when I heard a car engine. I looked out the window and saw two men getting out of a car. My eyes widened when I identified them.

"Alison! We need to get out of here now!" I ran and grabbed our stuffs. Alison looked out the window.

"What's going on?" She asked panicking "who are they?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the car!" I said and she nodded.

I opened my small backpack and looked for something that I knew I was gonna need.

"Found it" I said as a placed the cold metal on the waistband of my jeans.

"Its that a gun?" Asked Alison with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you don't know what this people are capable of" I said and grabbed her hand "don't be scared, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

She nodded and we walked to the door. I opened it slowly and walked out. Alison right behind me. I saw Mary and Greg distracting the guys, so I looked at Alison letting her know that we needed to run to the car.

"Shit" I said when I stepped on a piece of wood.

"Hey!" The two old guys turned to look at us.

"Alison run!" I yelled.

We started running towards the car. Suddenly there was a gun shot.

"Oh my god" Alison cryied.

"Come here" I pulled Alison around a wall and covered ourselfs.

"Emily! I have a message from Noel" yelled one of the guys "give us the girl and he'll let you live and go where ever the fuck you want"

"Never!" I yelled back.

"Let me go with them" said Alison.

"What? Are you insane!" I looked at her with wide eyes "let's go"

"How are we gonna get out of here Em? They are shooting at us" she said covering her ears.

"Alison, listen. I need you to run to the car and turn on the engine. I'll distract them okay? That's the only way we can get out of here" I said.

"What if something happens?" She said worried.

"I promise nothing is going to happen" I said and kissed her softly "do you trust me?"

"Yes" she kissed me once again.

"Okay, ready?" I said and she nodded "tell Noel to go fuck himself you mother fuckers" I yelled shooting back at them.

Alison ran to the car turned the engine on.

"Agh" groaned one of the guys as a shoot his leg "you bitch!"

The other guy leaned down to help his friend and I ran to the car, driving away.

"Are you okay" I said out of breath.

"Yeah" said Alison "oh my God, Em you're bleeding!" she yelled.

I looked down at my body and saw my shirt stained on the side where the ribs are.

"Fuck" I groaned.

"You need to stop" she said as she tried to lift up my shirt.

"Not until we're far from here" I said forcefully.

"Emily please" said Alison.

"Alison we need to get out of here first. Look, we are near a small village were I used to come fishing with Toby, we'll stop there okay?" I said.

"Fine" she said as she looked at me, worry on her eyes.

"Im gonna be okay" I said to her and chuckled a little "ahh, it hurts" I over reacted.

"Emily!" she said "stop playing like that"

"Fine I'll stop" I said and she rolled her eyes "can I have a kiss?" I looked at her.

"No" she replied looking out the window.

"Please" I poked her side.

"Emily stop moving, you're gonna hurt yourself" she said and I laughed.

"I'm just joking Ali, its just a small cut, the bulled didn't hit me" I said.

"Still" she said.

"So if I stop playing around, can I get a kiss?" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window again.

"Maybe" she whispered and I smiled.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Soooooo, I don't have a computer once again and I'm trying to write using my phone but I hate it:( hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please, please , please leave your reviews it will take a minute. Also tell me what you think so far or what you want to see;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating guys:( I'm not gonna make any excuses I'm just too lazy to write.**

 **Enjoy;)**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

I drove for about half and hour. I parked the car and looked at the small store Infront of us.

"Here is where me and Toby used to buy everything we needed for camping and fishing" I said looking at Alison.

"We... Are camping?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think is the best thing we can do. I know a place where no one will be able find us" I said and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm fine with it as long as we're safe" she smiled.

"Good. Let's go" I said.

We entered the store and looked around for things we needed.

"Okay let's see what we got" I said looking inside the shopping cart.

"Flashlight?"

"Yeah"

"Lighter, tent, rope, canned food, blanket..." I listed things and Alison was making sure we got everything we needed.

"... And a cute girl to cuddle with? Got it. Okay that's all we need" I looked at her with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We need something to clean your cut" she said grabbing a small first aid kit.

We walked to the register, suddenly Alison stopped and looked at something.

"What is it?" I said walking behind her.

"I think I need this... for protection" she said holding a small knife.

"Are you sure?" I said and she nodded.

I grabbed the knife and placed it inside its box.

After 20 minutes of shopping I drove around the small town looking for the secret spot where we would be staying. I stopped in front of a big wall and got out the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Alison getting out too.

"Look at this" I said pulling a big curtain of leaves to the side.

There was a tunnel that led to the inside of the forest.

"Can you drive the car through here, I'll close this thing behind you" I said holding the curtain to the side.

"Yeah" she said getting in the car and driving to the other side of the tunnel.

I closed the courtain and ran to the other side where Alison was standing, looking around.

"Wow" she whispered "this is beautiful"

"It is. This place is really special to me. I have a lot of memories from this place" I said "come on, let's set everything up"

I parked the car next to the lake. We finished setting everything up around us right before it got dark.

I placed a trunk next to the fire so we could sit.

"Tell me more about this place" said Alison sitting on the ground leaning against the trunk.

I led out a sigh and sat down next to her. She grabbed my arm and placed it around her shoulders leaning her head on my shoulder.

"We discovered this place a long time ago when we were just driving around. We came here when we needed to forget about all the bad things we have done. We talked about leaving... We wanted to start a new life" I held her closer to me.

 **Alison POV**

"...We wanted to start a new life" said Emily pulling me closer.

I was about to ask something when I felt wetness beside me.

"Em, you're bleeding again" I stood up and looked for the first aid kit. I grabbed it and walked to her. She took her shirt off and I stared at her.

"Are you gonna clean my cut or just stare at me all night?" She joked.

"Shut up" I said kneeling next to her "don't move"

I placed my hand on her abdomen and she groaned.

"Ahhh"

"What?" I panicked.

"You're cold" she smiled.

"Oh my God, Emily" I said, cleaning the cut with some alcohol.

"Owwww" she cried.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's fine" she breathed.

"There" I said covering the cut with a gauze after cleaning everything up.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem" I said.

There was a long pause. Non of us talking. I admired her toned stomach.

"Can you pass me my shirt?"

"Why would I do that?" I smiled and her eyes widened "You know...I have been thinking about what we did last night..." I whispered in her ear "I want you Em"

She froze and I bit my lip, standing up. I took her shirt with me and walked towards the tent swaying my hips.

"So are you coming?" I turned my head to look at her.

She stood up as fast as she could and entered the tent.

I was laying on my back, Emily on top of me. I looked up at her and she smiled. She lowered herself and started kissing me passionately. I opened my legs and pulled her closer to me. She places her hand on my waist and stars moving it down my leg.

"Em" I breathed.

I can see that spark of desire in her eyes and it fucking turns me on. I gasp as she starts kissing my neck and shoulders.

"Take it off" she said backing up to look at me.

I stood up and started slowly taking my shirt off, then my jeans. I looked right into her eyes as she licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" I smirked laying back down.

She crawled back on top of me and started kissing me hard. Her lips were hot and full of desire. She moved her hand to my back and took my bra off. The cold air hardened my nipples. She lowered her hand from my cheek to my neck and then down my breast. She started massaging my nipples in a slow rhythm.

"Emily... please" I gasped.

"Tell me what you want" she bit my nip.

"Fuck Em" I moaned "touch me please"

"Guide me" she said placing her palm on my bare stomach.

I grabbed her hand and placed it between my legs.

"You're so wet" she whispered against my lips.

"Only for you" I moaned as she pressed her finger on my core. "Ohhh Em... Fuck me already"

She smiled devishly and took my panties off. She slipped her finger inside me and I moaned loudly. She was deep inside me and I started rocking my hips.

"Em... Shit" I moaned.

She kissed my lips. Our tongues battling for dominance.

"You're so beautiful, so sexy..." she gasped "so tight"

I felt like burning as she pumped her finger in and out.

"Em... faster" I moaned.

Her fingers curled inside me as my breathing increased. Suddenly she pulled her fingers out.

"Em... What the..."

"Shhhh, relax" she said and pressed her lips on mine.

She started licking down my jaw, then my neck, in between my breasts, and down my stomach. She went all the way down to my feet and started kissing up my legs.

I was shaking. She bit my tights and started moving closer between my legs. She sucked on my lower lips and then on my clit.

"Ohhh" I moaned. She raised her head and looked up at me.

"You like that?" She asked as she moved the tip of her tongue around my clit.

"Mmmm... Yes" I moaned and she grabbed my hands. She placed one on her head and the other on my right breast.

"Touch yourself"

I started massaging my nipple, moaning loudly.

She started licking me. Fuck I was close.

"Come for me princess" she said and sucked on my clit.

"Fuck" I gasped.

I felt hot liquid coming out as my eyes turned white. I was shaking and my breathing started slowing down.

"Open your eyes" said Emily.

I opened them and she was smiling on top of me. I looked at her face.

"I love you" I whispered caressing her cheek.

She looked down at me worried.

"Ali..." She started backing up.

"Em listen... I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm willing to do it, no matter what" I held her close.

"I do not want you to regret any of this" she said, moving my hair out of my face.

"I won't" I said.

She stayed quiet for a second, looking at my eyes. She leaned down and kissed me once again.

"I love you too" she whispered.

We cuddled as we listened to the water running outside of our tent.

I knew what I have got myself in to, and I was not backing up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please leave your reviews, I hope you liked this chapter xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me:)**

 **Njoy:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily's POV**

The next morning I woke up earlier than Alison. I kissed her forehead before exiting the tent.

I looked around for small tree branches to create a fire as long as food or any other stuffs.

"Good morning princess" I said when I saw Ali walking out the tent.

"Good morning" she answered sleepy bending down to give me a small kiss.

"Breakfast is ready" I said and passed her a small plate with some eggs and bacon that we had bought the day before.

"What's the plan for today?" She asked as we enjoyed our food.

"I don't know, I think we should look around for a place to stay. I talked to Toby this morning, he said that we should meet up with him so he can give me some of the money we saved from years ago"

"We can look for a bank too, I want to retire some money" she said "we can take as much money as we can before my dad cancels all my cards"

I nodded and we stayed quiet for a minute. I broke the silence.

"You're gonna marry me one day you know" I blurted out.

She laughed.

"I will" she said.

"Seriously?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yes" she looked at me with a smile.

"Holy fuck, I love you so much" I grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" she answered with a grin.

We spend our morning showering on the river and cleaning the car. We decided to look for a motel instead of staying in the middle of the forest.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Ali as we drove around a small town looking for a motel and a bank.

"A little" she admitted.

I stopped on a small restaurant called 'Rogers Burgers'. We entered the place and sat on a small red at the end.

I looked around, being alert in case someone recognized us and also to make sure we were safe.

"Emily, stop worrying. Let's just enjoy our meal ok?" she said in a sweet voice holding my hand.

"I'm sorry, you're right" I apologized.

We went to the restroom and washed our hands. Before returning to our table I stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why don't you go order for us and I'll just call Toby really quick?" I suggested.

"Sure" she said "don't take too long"

I nodded and she walked out the restroom. I dialed Toby's number and waited for him to answer.

"What's up?" He answered.

"Hey Tobs I was just wondering where would you like to meet?" I asked.

"Where are you right now?"

"At this places called Rogers Burgers near where we used to come fishing remember? Drive about a mile and a half from there and turn on the small sign that says 'Red rocks', it's a small town" I answered.

"Yeah I know where you are, I'll meet you two there" he said and I agreed.

I hung up and walked outside. I was about to walk back to the table when I saw a small store across the street. I made my way to Alison.

"What did he said?" she asked as I approached.

"He will meet us here" I told her "I think I forgot my wallet on the car. Let me go get it, I'll be back"

She nodded and I walked outside the restaurant. I ran to the small store and picked a gift for Alison. I went back to the restaurant and sat down.

"Here are your orders" said a very happy server. She placed our burgers and milkshakes carefully on the table "enjoy"

We started eating, making small conversation about random stuffs.

"So Paris?" I asked as we talked about some places we wanted to visit someday.

"Yeah, it has always been my dream. To stand at the top of the Eiffel tower" she confessed "How about you..."

We talked for a while, after finishing eating I took the small box out of my pocket.

"I have to confess something to you... I lied to you" I told Ali and she looked confused at me "when I told you I was going to get my wallet from the car I actually went somewhere else and got you this"

I extended my hand and gave her the small box.

"What is this?" she frowned in confusion.

"Open it" I smiled.

She opened the box to find a small diamond ring inside of it.

"Em..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I stood up and sat next her. I grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at me.

"With this ring, I want to promise that I'll love you forever, no matter what. I will protect you and make you the happiest woman in the world and I promise that we will go to Paris one day, like you have always wanted" I looked at her on the eyes "what do you say, will you be mine forever?"

She stared quietly at the ring for about a minute, for me it felt like hours.

"Yes" she cried and looked up at me "Yes, yes, yes!" She pulled me for a passionate kiss. I pulled her closer as she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Damn, get a room you two" spoke a voice next to us.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Who do you think is the one who interrupted this beautiful moment? Please leave your reviews and I'm sorry if I have grammar errors, remember that English it's not my first language:(**

 **A/N #2: THE END IS NEARRRRRR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, thank you all for leaving your reviews and I'm sorry if there's grammar errors:(**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily's POV**

 _"Damn, get a room you two" spoke a voice next to us._

My eyes widened as I turned around to look at Noel standing there looking at us.

"You too are so cute, aren't you?" he smirked.

"Em…" said Alison worried, grabbing my arms.

"Leave us the fuck alone Noel" I started at him.

"Fine, I'll leave you too alone. Go ahead, you can leave" he said sarcastically.

I stood up and pushed him out of the way. I grabbed Ali's hand and walked away.

"There's no need to be rude" he chuckled "Lorenzo, Joseph, take them to the car" he ordered.

I grabbed Alison and tried to run but they grabbed us and pulled us outside to the parking lot.

"Take your fucking hands off me!" I yelled as I struggled to get away.

"Don't move a muscle or you're dead" said Noel pointing a gun at me "let me make this easy for you 'you move a muscle, she dies" he pointed the gun to Alison.

"No!" I said "Take everything you want. My car, my money, my life, but please let her go"

"Stop trying to be a hero Emily" said Noel "let's go" he yelled.

"Let us go" yelled Alison.

"Shut your little mouth you bitch, before I blow your head off" he yelled.

Alison looked to me terrified. I looked at Noel with anger.

"Let's get out of here" he ordered.

They covered our eyes and placed us inside a car. I knew Alison was beside me because I could smell her perfume. There was a guy next to me and I imagined there was another next to Ali making sure we didn't try anything. After driving for a while we came to a stop where they pulled us out of the car.

"Alison?" I spoke "are you here with me?"

"Yes" she sounded scared.

"Your pretty princess is still here with you don't worry" mimicked Noel "you know where to take them"

They walked around. I tried to listen carefully so I could figure out where we were. I listened to the cracking of the floor. _Wooden floor_. I listened to the turning of the doorknob and to the door squeak. _This is Noel's old Cabin,_ I thought.

They opened the door and pushed us inside letting us fall on the floor.

"Son of a bitch" groaned Alison next to me.

They removed the rags from our eyes and closed the door, leaving us inside of the dark room where only the light of the moon illuminated a small part of the whole room thanks to a hole in the wall.

"Alison, are you ok?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yes, I' fine. Are you?" she asked pulling me closer.

"I guess I am" I hugged her.

"Where are we?" she asked as an indirect question not expecting me to answer.

"We're at Noel's old cabin. His dad gave it to him before he passed away" I said "I recognize this room"

"So you know how we can get out of here?" she said looking around the room.

"I know where the doors are and to where they lead, but I think he has too much security. I need to know what he wants and maybe we can make a deal with him" I said and sat on the floor "come here"

She sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We should have eaten that burger slowly, maybe it'll be our last meal for a while" I joked.

"You're not funny" she punched my arm.

"Ouch, I'm kidding" I said and hugged her.

"I'm scared Em, what if he kills us both…"

"Hey look at me" I said and turned to look at her teary eyes "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

She looked down at my lips and gave me a sweet short kiss. I pulled her on my lap and kissed her. Her hands went around my neck as she pulled me closer. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"You haven't told me how you meet Toby and that asshole Noel" she said with her hands still around my neck.

"Let's see. I meet Toby during a summer when he moved to town. We started hanging out because he never had other friends. We spend a lot of time together and we became best friends. He has a big sister, her name is Jenna, she invited us to a party once and there's where we meet Noel. He was a normal popular guy, the time that knows a lot of people and always get whatever he wants. The three of us started hanging out and after we got to know Noel better, we discovered that he stole all the time from his parents and from his neighbors. He was and is very manipulative. Since we were young and stupid we started to believe in him and how it wasn't bad if we stole, drink or any other things as long as we didn't hurt anyone. Toby always warned me about how Noel was to controlling and that everything he did was wrong. I knew he was right but since I had so much money all the time, I had my own car, my own apartment, I went to parties all the time and thought I was living the perfect life I didn't pay much attention to what he said. One day we almost killed a girl…" I stayed silent and looked down. She placed a hand on my chin and raised my head to look at her "We tried to kidnap her at a dark street after we saw her coming home from work. She started yelling and panicking and suddenly there was no more noise coming her mouth. She had a heart attack. We carried her and placed her in Noel's car, we went to the nearest park where we made an anonymous call to the police saying there was a girl laying on the ground. When the news came in they said that she suffered from a heart attack but there was no evidence of the causes of it. They took her to the hospital and she barely made it"

"I'm sorry for all you've been through. I know you're not a bad person Emily" she smiled.

"You don't have to be sorry for me…"

The door opened interrupting our moment. Alison stood up along with me as we saw Noel entering the room.

"Hello loving birds" he said as he stood by the door along with three guys I didn't recognize. He walked towards me and placed a finger on my chest "Why Emily? Why did you have to mess up my plans? Why did you have to fall in love with a bitch like her being so many other girls in this world, huh?"

"What do you want Noel" spoke Alison "You want fucking money? I can give you money, how much do you want?"

"Wow! You like the brave ones" he said as he took a large inhale. He walked to her and grabbed her hair, yanking her to the floor "I'm tired and sick of bitchy spoiled brats like you who think can do whatever they want because of daddy's money"

I pushed him but he quickly grabbed the collar of my shirt and pressed me against the wall. A guard held Alison and another one came and held me.

"She had to be different, didn't she?" said Noel rolling up his shirt sleeves "she had to be so pretty and so vulnerable and you had to be so kind to save her, she had to make you fucking fall in love with her so you could fucking ruin my plans" he turned to look at Alison before looking back at me "This isn't about money anymore, Alison. It's about revenge"

Suddenly my vision blurred as I felt a hard smack on my face. The loud sound of the smack echoed around the room. I turned to look at him as I coughed blood out of my mouth.

"Emily!" yelled Alison.

"I lost a lot because of you" yelled Noel as he punched me on the face once again "the police is now behind me because of you" he served another punch but now to my ribs.

"Aghhhh" I groaned.

"I lost contacts, power and money because of you, you son of a bitch!" another punch.

I fell to my knees and gripped my abdomen. I looked at Alison who was silently crying as she was dragged out of the room. Noel lowered himself into my ear and whispered _'Now I'm gonna make you suffer'._ That was the last thing I heard before fainting.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Please leave you reviews! And thank you to those who always do;)**

 **A/N 2: I'm almost done with this story and I already have an idea for my next one *wink* Spoiler Alert: Teacher. Stripper. Coach.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy this part:) Thank you all for your reviews please keep leaving more! This story is coming to an end:( but make sure you read my other stories and there's more to come;)**

 **A/N 2: I came out to my family and they are being super supportive even if it stills a little hard for them to understand a lot of things. But I'm happy and that's all that matters.**

 **A/N 3: PLL IS ALMOST BACKKKKKKK! I CANT WAIT FOR EMISONNNNN, THEY ARE GONNA SLAY THIS SEASON! BE READY FOR MY FUNERAL!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily's POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy. As I opened my eyes I realized I was alone in the room.

"Fuck" I groaned as I stood up from the floor. My body was sore, my mouth dry and my head was pounding. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to get some energy. I walked to the front of the room.

"Noel! You little piece of shit! Get me out of here!" I yelled as I hit the door "Noel! You fucking coward!"

I rested my forehead to the door and inhaled deeply.

"Emily" I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Alison?" I questioned "Alison is that you?" I placed my ear on the door so I could listen better.

I heard steps approaching the room and I stepped back. The door opened revealing two tall men. Noel right behind them.

"Look who decided to finally wake up" he said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" I asked "Where's Alison, Noel?"

I walked towards him but the two men stepped in front.

"It's ok, she can't try anything or else…" he said. The man stepped to the side.

"Tell me where is she!?" I shouted "If you hurt her…"

"I didn't do anything to her, don't you trust me?" he grinned.

"No" I answered almost immediately and glared at him.

"Good answer" he said casually "Lorenzo!" he yelled.

Lorenzo came in to the room, bringing Alison along with him. He grabbed her by the arms. Her hands were tied behind her back. My heart sank and a lump formed in my throat the moment I saw her come in to the room. Her hair was messy and the little make-up she wore was running down her cheeks. It seemed like she had cried a lot. The only clothes she was wearing were her panties and her bra.

"Emily" she cried.

I felt anger and walked towards Noel. My finger pointed at his chest as I looked directly into his eyes with a fury that it felt like my body would explode at any second.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed "You're a fucking bastard" I pushed him.

At that moment, his men stopped me holding me by the arms.

"Why don't you ask her?" he walked to Alison and grabbed her face with both his hands.

"Don't touch me!" she tried to turn her head away.

Noel smiled and grabbed her harder turning her face to look directly at him.

"Why don't you tell Emily how much fun we had?" he said as he licked her cheek.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled "Once I get my hands on you… I promise I'll kill you!"

He laughed and pulled a small pocket knife out of his jeans. I glared at him. He placed the sharp knife on Alison's neck and looked at me.

"No!" said Alison with desperation.

"Noel, stop it" I said furiously.

"Of course, whatever you say" he joked and played with the knife around Alison's neck.

"Please…" I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" he grinned.

"Noel, don't do it…." I lowered my voice "…please… please" I begged.

"I can't believe it" he said stepping back "You're supplicating me to not kill her? You like her that much?"

I glared at him and then looked back at Alison who had tears forming on her eyes.

"You know what, I'm tired of this. Let's go" he said and Lorenzo threw Alison to the floor "Enjoy the short time you two have together before… well, I kill you"

The two men threw me to the far side of the room and they walked out along with Noel and Lorenzo.

"Ali…" I said approaching her. I untied her hands and hugged her close to me. She wrapped her hands around me tightly "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything, I promise" she said looking up at me "he just wants to play with you"

"Are you sure?" I said looking at her body for some signs of abuse.

"Yes Emily. He just took my clothes off but he never did anything" she said smiling a little.

"I was so worried about you" I said and kissed her softly.

"Me too" she said.

I took off my shirt as I wore a tank top underneath. I helped her put it on and we cuddled together on the floor.

"I'm glad you finally woke up" she said and I frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked her.

"You were unconscious for two days" she said looking up at me "They had me on another room and I always heard the guards telling each other how you were still unconscious. It took you two days to wake up"

"What did they do to you during those two days?"

"They just had me in that room. Noel said that you finally woke up and that they should scare you" she explained.

"We need to find a way to get out of here" I said as I stood up "I know what Noel is capable of"

I walked to the door and listened to the sound on the other side.

"They are here in the hallway; I can hear their footsteps" said Alison next to me.

"Yeah" I said.

After a few minutes, we decided to sit on the floor, hoping the guards would go to sleep or something. I started to hear noises, so I stood up.

"Can you hear that?" I asked Alison who looked at me confused.

She nodded and we placed our ears in the door to see if we could listen better.

"Why is everyone yelling?" she asked.

 _"Use the back door!" yelled Noel and running footsteps were heard around the cabin._

Suddenly there were gun shots. Bullets started entering the room. I pulled Alison to me and we lowered to the ground.

"What the fuck?" she said.

After a few minutes of gun shoot noises and running steps there was silence.

 _"Check that room" said a voice outside the room._

Someone turned the doorknob but since it was locked, the person outside the room shoot at the doorknob.

"Oh my God" exclaimed Alison a little scared.

The door opened to reveal a tall figure. I tried to focus my vision on the man that was standing by the door and I smiled as I realized who it was.

"Let's get you two out of here" he said.

I stood up and walked to him.

"Toby! How did you find us man?" I said.

"I saw when Noel took you guys and I followed him. Sorry it took me a few days but I couldn't do this alone. Are you ok?" he said to Alison as he looked she was practically naked.

"Yeah" she said. He took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"We have to leave, now!" said Caleb entering the room.

"Let's go" said Toby, before getting out the room he stopped me "You're gonna need this" he handed me a small gun.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed Alison's hand.

We walked out the room and followed Toby outside.

"The cars are past the river, about half a mile from here" he said "it's was better to come walking so they wouldn't catch us"

I nodded and we made our way around the forest. Toby and Caleb walked fast. Suddenly there were police sirens.

"Shit!" said Toby "lets go"

We started running but since it was dark I lost Toby and Caleb.

"Fuck! What way did they go?" I asked Alison.

"I don't know, I lost them" she said "do you know where the river is?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand to start running again, but footsteps were heard near us.

"You didn't think I would let you go that easy, did you?" said Noel approaching us.

"Run Alison!" I said and we ran around the forest.

"Come here!" yelled Noel trailing right behind us.

After running for a few minutes we lost him since it was hard to see. We got to one of the sides of the river. We wanted to cross it. The rocks were slippery and the water felt cold around our legs. The water was rushing to one side pulling us along.

"Emily, we can't cross the river. It's too dangerous" yelled Alison as the hard waves pulled us even more.

The wind around us was so powerful. I stepped on the rocks again trying not to fall.

"They should be a way to cross" I told Alison as I looked around.

"Look!" she pointed to a small wooded bridge near where we were standing.

We managed to make our way there, hoping we wouldn't slip. The river pulled tree branches and the wind started making the waves more powerful than before.

"Grab my hand" I told Alison as we crossed the bridge. She walked in front of me.

"Be careful" she said as the bridge started swinging side to side because of the wind.

"Its not gonna be that easy to escape bitches!" shouted Noel appeared out of nowhere.

"Alison, Go!" I said.

"I'm not going without you" she said.

Noel started climbing the bridge and the weight of the three of us made it move faster side to side. The wood started to crack.

"Emily! Alison!" yelled Toby from the other side.

"Toby! Help her" I said and he extended her hand "Alison, go. I'll be right behind you. Do it before this thing falls apart"

She nodded and grabbed Toby's hand. She jumped to the other side. I grabbed one of the ropes that held the bridge trying to maintain my balance.

"Not so fast!" said Noel grabbing me from the hair.

I tried to get off him so I elbowed him on the low part of his body.

"You bitch!" he groaned.

I tried to run but he grabbed my leg making me fall.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I almost felt to the river.

Toby tried to get in the bridge but Caleb stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"It can't hold more weight, if you go there it will break apart!" he said.

Toby looked at me concerned and Noel approached me. He pulled out his gun and pointed at me.

"Goodbye Emily" he said with a smirk "this was fun game, to bad you're not the winner"

"Emily nooo!" yelled Alison.

I pulled myself up a little and kicked his hand. His hand went up and he pulled the trigger. The bullet missed me and I fully stood up to push him. He tripped back guards and tried to hold one of the ropes. The moment he grabbed it, the rope ripped making him fall to the river. His head hit one of the rocks and I saw the water getting red. The waves pulled his body with force, dragging him far from us.

The wooden started to break and I jumped of the bridge before it started to fall. I stood up from the wet floor trying to catch my breath. I looked up and to my disgrace, my eyes locked with a body lying on the ground.

"Noooooo!" I yelled rushing towards the body.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: OMG!Noel is dead! Who do y'all think got shot?;)**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your reviews they really mean a lot.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter:)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Emily POV**

"Noooo" I yelled as I ran towards the body "Toby, talk to me please!" I knelled next to him.

"Emily…" he barely let out.

"We need to take him to the hospital" said Alison looking around "where's the car?"

"You guys can't go to the city. Your face is all over the news, people may recognize you and call the police" exclaimed Caleb kneeling next to me.

"I can't just leave him here!" I yelled desperate.

"Don't worry about me…" whispered Toby spiting blood out of his mouth.

"Don't say that" I yelled "you are my brother; I can't leave you here" I cried.

"I'll take him to the hospital, but you guys need to hide somewhere just for a little" said Caleb standing up "come on, help me get him to the car"

The three of us managed to get Toby to the car. We laid him on the back seat covering his bloody side with whatever clothes were in the car. Caleb got on the driver's seat and me on the other side. Alison sat on my lap and we drove to the closest road.

"Can you go faster?" I pressured Caleb.

"You guys need to get down here" he stopped at a small Inn next to a gas station "I'll call you as soon as I get him to the hospital" he handed me a phone.

I looked back at Toby and then back at Caleb.

"I'm trusting you with my life" I said and he nodded.

"Let's go, let him make it to the hospital on time" said Alison getting off the car.

"Be strong brother" I whispered to Toby.

Caleb drove away as Alison walked to the front of the gas station. She sat on the concrete and looked up at me.

"Sit down" she said holding a hand up for me to grab. I grabbed it and sat next to her "He's going to be okay"

I leaned my head on her shoulder and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"He can't leave me" I sniffed "this is all my fault"

"Hey! Don't blame yourself for Noel's actions, this is all his fault… and know he's dead" she hugged me.

"That son of a bitch is finally gone but he still managed to make my life a nightmare" I said angrily.

"Em…"

"I need to be alone right now Alison" I said not even looking at her.

She stayed quiet and I could feel her staring at me.

"I'm going to get a room" she stood up and walked next door to the small motel.

"Fuck!" I stood up and entered the store on the gas station.

I bought some beer and walked outside to sit on my previous spot. I opened the beer bottle and stared at the ground.

"Room number 8" said Alison behind me tossing a key next to me before walking away.

I drank the beer on my hand. After I finished it I opened another bottle and then another, until I ended drinking the whole six pack. It was getting dark when I decided to check on Alison.

I stood up, my feet shaking and the world moving fast around me. I felt dizzy every step I took. I looked at the number on the door a little too much just making sure it was the right room. I opened it to find Alison sleeping. I walked to the bed and sat behind her. I moved her hair to the side and started kissing her neck.

"Emily? What are you doing?" she said sleepy, turning her body so it was facing up.

I ignored her and leaned down to kiss her mouth. I moved so I was right on top of her and pulled her arms on top of her head.

"Emily, stop you're drunk" she said trying to move her hands. I held her wrist tighter.

"Mmmmm, I need to touch you" I whispered on her ear.

I pressed my lips to hers and bit her lower lip. I kissed down her jaw line and down her neck, biting slightly on her collar.

"Emily you are hurting me" she said and I let go of her hands. I grabbed her hips and pressed myself harder into her. I kissed her hard again and she pushed me by the shoulders.

I leaned down, kissing her once again. I grabbed her legs and wrapped the around my waist.

"Emily please…" she panicked.

I kissed down her neck and started unbuckling her jeans.

"Stop!" she yelled pushing me with more force now "get away from me!"

I stared at her and frowned.

"What is wrong with you?" she looked at me with wide eyes fixing her shirt and hair.

I stood up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door and placed my hands on the sink. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe normally. I looked up and saw my reflection. _'What the fuck was I about to do?'_ I thought. I stayed there for a couple more minutes, listening to Ali's soft crying.

I washed my face with cold water and opened the door slowly. Alison was sitting on the bed, facing away from me. I walked and sat next to her.

"Ali" I touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me" she said angrily making me pull away. I lowered to the ground and kneeled, I looked up at her.

"Ali, I'm sorry I…" I touched her knee.

"I can't believe you were about to…." She looked away.

"No, no, no, I just…"

"You what Emily?" she snapped. She stood up from the bed and entered the bathroom, closing it behind her. I let out a sigh and stood up from the floor. I walked to the restroom.

"I don't know what got into me" I said leaning my head on the door outside the restroom "you know I would never hurt you"

"Well, you did. You scared me and you hurt me Emily" she cried-yelled.

"Please forgive me Ali" I stared at the door, a tear rolled down my cheek "I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I'm a fucking mess, I'm sorry for putting your life in danger all the time. I promise I'm not like this, I promise I won't drink like that again and I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to"

"You really scared me" she said in a low voice from the other side of the door.

"I know, please forgive me. The last thing I want to do is scare you away from me" I grabbed the door knob and tried to open the door "please open the door"

After a couple seconds, the door slowly opened.

"Can you forgive me, please?"

She stared at me and then nodded slowly.

"Come here" I said and hugged her tightly.

We walked to the bed and laid down. She placed her head on my chest and I played with her head.

"I'm really sorry Ali" I kissed her head.

"I know you are" she whispered.

"I'm scared of what can happen now that Toby…"

"You need to be strong right now and you need to think things clearly" she said.

"I will" I said. I closed my eyes and in less than three minutes I was fast asleep.

During my sleep a while I heard someone saying my name.

"Em, wake up" said Alison.

"What? What's going on?" I said confused rubbing my eyes.

"Caleb's calling you" she passed me the cellphone.

 _"Caleb?" I spoke._

 _"Emily, Toby just got out of surgery. Fortunately, the bullet didn't damage any organs or nerves so he's good. He's out of danger, they just placed him in a resting room"_

 _"Oh, thank God. I need to find a way to go see him" I said standing up from the bed._

 _"I talked to a nurse, she said she can help us get you in his room during her shift that is about to start in like thirty minutes, I'm on my way to pick you girls up" he said._

 _"Great, we'll be waiting" I hung up._

"What happened?" asked Alison looking confused at me.

"Toby's alive, we are going to the hospital to see him" I smiled.

"Do you think that's a good idea? What if someone recognizes you?" she walked to me.

"He's my ride or die. I need to see him" I looked at her "by the way, a nurse is helping Caleb get us inside Toby's room"

"Fine" she said and we walked out.

"Before we go I need to get something, wait here" I ran to the store and after a minute came out "I noticed you weren't wearing your ring"

"That mother fucker Noel took it away from me" she crossed her arms.

"That's why I got you another one" I held out the 25¢ ring that I got from the machine inside the store "I know it's not as expensive as the other, but I want you to know my promise is still standing"

She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Alison" I said kissing her softly.

"I love you too" she smiled.

We waited for Caleb outside the gas station. After he arrived we made our way to the hospital. When we got to the hospital we parked on the back.

"Hanna, this are my friends" said Caleb introducing us.

"You don't look like a criminal…" she joked.

"She's not" cut her Alison.

"I mean she basically kidnapped you so…"

Alison glared at her.

"I'm joking" she laughed.

"Can you just take me to Toby's room please?" I said braking the tension.

"Sure, this way"

We followed her inside the hospital. We walked a long corridor that I believed it was like a restricted area. After a while she managed to take us to Toby's room. As soon as I opened the door I ran towards him. He was awake.

"Toby" I whispered next to him "how are you?"

"Emily! Alison! What are you doing here, you're gonna get caught!" he said trying to stand up.

"Hey its ok. Hanna got us all covered up" I said and Hanna smiled "now answer the question, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess" he said forcing a smile.

"We'll leave the two of you alone" said Alison walking out the door along with Caleb and Hanna.

"Thank you. Oh and Hanna, thank you for doing this" I said before they walked out.

"Sure" she said.

"What's going on?" said Toby after they left.

"What do you mean? You're in a freaking hospital because of me, I thought I was gonna lose you brother" I said sitting on a chair next to him.

"It wasn't your fault Emily, remember I'll always take care of you. I know you could have done the same thing for me" He said holding my hand "I can see that something is bothering you, what happened?"

I let out a long sigh and looked at him.

"Besides of all this mess… I did something really stupid" I said "I almost… forced Alison to have sex with me"

He looked at me confused.

"And when I said forced I mean…" I stared at him when he gasped.

"Emily what the fuck!" he said frowning "how could you do this?"

"I know it was stupid but I guess I was a little drunk and..."

"How is she still with you?" he said crossing his arms.

"I apologized and… you know I'll never hurt her" I said sincerely.

"I know. Well what are the plans now?" he said.

"We'll have to wait for you to get out of this bed and we can finally leave" I said with a smile.

"We can finally leave…" he whispered.

There was a knock on the door followed by Alison opening the door.

"Hey Toby, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Hi Alison, I'm good thank you. How about you?" he said looking between the two of us.

"Everything's alright, I guess" she said biting her lip "Umm, Hanna said it's time for us to leave, her supervisor is gonna arrive in like ten minutes"

"Alright" I said standing up "We'll be staying where Caleb picked us up so I guess we'll pick you up as soon as the clear you out of this shit"

"Take care guys" he said as I pulled him for a short hug.

"You too" said Alison next to me.

We walked out of the room and stayed in the hallway thanking Hanna for letting us in.

"No problem" she said as she walked away.

"As soon as he gets out call me, please" I said to Caleb.

"You know I will" he said shaking my hand.

"Let's go" I told Alison.

As we were about to leave a person rounded the corner of the hallway and called us.

"Hey, you're not allowed in this area. Do you all have your passes?" said a security guard walking towards us.

"Shit" I looked at Alison and Caleb.

"Hello sir" said Alison "Sorry, we didn't know we needed any kind of passes"

"How does he have a pass then?" he pointed at Caleb's hospital badge "Come with me"

"Stay with him" I told Caleb and he nodded before entering Toby's room.

"We didn't want to cause any trouble sir" I said.

"Yeah, that's what all say. Now get out of here" he said as he walked us to the front of the hospital.

"We won't cause any trouble again" said Alison.

"Wait a minute" he said before we walked out "I know who you are, you're Emily Fields! Police are looking for you!"

Ali looked at me with wide eyes.

"Put your hands above your head!" he said pulling out his gun "Nurse, call the police"

Two more security guards approached us and pointed at us with their guns. Alison stepped close to me as we placed our hands over our head.

"Ali, listen to me. They think you're still a victim and that I was keeping you hostage so play along please"

"No, I'm going down with you"

"Please trust me. I'll be back for you I promise" I looked at her.

"Stop talking!" yelled the old man.

"Trust me please" I whispered to Alison.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too"

Police sirens were heard outside the hospital. Red and blue lights glowed inside the large room. There was a loud noise as police officers entered.

"Turn around and don't try anything" directed an officer.

We slowly turned around.

"Take three steps back and let the girl go!" said another officer.

"Go" I whispered to Alison.

Alison walked towards them. They pulled her behind them and another officer spoke.

"Emily Fields, you're under arrest for the kidnapping of Alison Dilaurentis"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Toby almost died! Emily arrested?! What is gonna happen now!**

 **Please leave your reviews and make sure you all check my other stories, there's more to come;)**


End file.
